


Magic

by Eternalflameforeverburns



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24977353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternalflameforeverburns/pseuds/Eternalflameforeverburns
Summary: The year is 2020 and Merlin is teaching Arthur some magic.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Magic

It had been a week now since Arthur had returned to him and Merlin felt happier than he'd been in the past two thousand years. 

''Merlin?''

''Mm?''

''Stop poking me in the face, I'm trying to sleep, you idiot.''

Merlin blinked slightly before laughing a little as he realized he'd been stroking Arthur's face while his boyfriend had been sleeping next to him.

''Right, sorry.''

With a fond smile Arthur slid his arms around him, gently kissing his forehead.

''I missed you too by the way.''

Merlin grinned, one of the first grins he'd made in so long and snuggled into Arthur's arms, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep once more.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was now breakfast time and much like in the past Merlin was making it.  
Stuff that Arthur was used to, there was time to get him into more modern food but right now he just wanted to spend time with him.

''Here.'' 

He put a plate of chicken, tomatoes and sausages in front of the blonde haired man.

Arthur grinned before digging in, glancing at Merlin from time to time.

''You okay?''

''Yeah..I just.. can't believe you're back with me..I..''

For what felt like the fourteenth time since Arthur had been back tears started to flow down Merlin's cheeks, he didn't want to cry in front of Arthur and just got up, leaving the house.

''Merlin!''

Arthur called, moving his arms around the dark haired sorcerer the second he'd caught up with him.

''Hey, I'm not going anywhere, you're stuck with me, I promise, you clotpole.''

''That's my word.'' Merlin sniffed slightly, in between a small amount of laughter.

''It suits you perfectly.'' Arthur kissed the side of his head, just holding him for what felt like forever before they went back inside and made love.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Two days had gone by since then and now Merlin was working on a spell.

''Merlin?''

''Yeah?''

Warm arms slid around the sorcerer and Merlin smiled.

''Would you teach me a spell?''

Merlin instantly stopped the spell he was working on and turned around.

''Are you sure?''

''Yes, I've always wondered.''

''Hold out your hand, think of something powerful and mutter these words.''

He whispered some words into Arthur's ear and Arthur couldn't help but feel slightly turned on. 

He thought of Merlin as he muttered the words and instantly all the lights went off.

''Brilliant!''

Merlin grinned slightly, muttering a counter spell and they were in light once more.

''Merlin?''

''Mm?''

''What do you think of?''

Merlin shrugged, a small smirk going over his lips.

''A prat.''


End file.
